Train Station
by shugotenshi1
Summary: hello tomoyo? why are you sad? ah...i see...dont understand? read to find out!! rating cause dunno how to rate so betta safe than sorry
1. Default Chapter

Train Station

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters…I own this story…nothing else…

Heyla everybody!! How be you? Good? Anywayz…im really sorry I haven't posted anything for so long!! Just been so busy with school work and everything -_-*…so much!! *sigh*…so yea…my apologies for the shortness of this…im welcome to criticisms and comments!! Enjoy and review!!

Tomoyo watched as the rain pounded on the window.  *Ring Ring*.  She snapped out of her reverie.  "Hello?"

"Hey Tomoyo.  How are you?"  Her lips began to stretch into a small smile.

"I'm good.  And yourself?"

"I'm good.  Hey, I can't meet up with you tomorrow like we'd planned.  I'm really sorry."

"It's alright.  Don't worry about it.  There's always next week ne?"

"I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to make it next week either.  I'm so sorry, but I've been so busy lately.  I can make it the week after that though.  Is that ok?"

"Yea, sure."

"Anyways, you take care of yourself.  I gotta go, bye!"

"Bye"

*Click*

The anticipation and joy at seeing her best friend again was crushed by that one phone call.  The weeks of waiting for nothing.  Again.  Of course there would be other times, but she missed him so badly.  She sighed.  She was so tired of waiting.  Always waiting.  Tears threatened to fall.  She wouldn't let them fall.  He was only just a friend after all.  That's all…just a friend.

I will write more…eventually….probably wont get a lot of time until after mid May. *sigh* anybody with ideas…email me or stick it in the review!! Thankyou!!!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters….i only own this story….does this cover everything for the disclaimer? I dunno…

Hey mysterio000!! I haven't forgotten you!! Thankyou for reviewing!! Heheh…I know the first chapter was really short…this is only slightly longer…my apologies x_x.  The rest of this story will most likely be coming in drips and drabs…ARGH!! Damn homework!!! Btw, I finally got round to reading you fics that I saved on my hard-drive, YAY!! They were really good!! Anybody reading this, go read mysterio000's fics!! They are really funki!!  Anyways…this chapter is written in a strange way…hope you like it!! Comments and criticisms welcome!! Enjoy and review!!

Chapter 2

Tomoyo? Why are you staring so intently at your computer screen? What's that? You have an email? From who? Ah…I see…you best friend.  Why are you blushing? Is it something she said? Not a she?  I see.  Mind if we take a look and see what it wrote? Yes sweet.  We'll be nice.  Let's see what _he_ wrote.

_Hey Tomoyo_

_What's up?  Heh heh…I'm so sorry I couldn't meet up with you.  I'll make it up to you one of these days…I swear!!  So yea…Have you seen Sakura and Syaoran lately?  Hahaha!! Probably still as sweet as ever._

_So what have you been doing with yourself lately?  Me? Not much.  I've been meeting a lot of people at uni, I told you I've just started haven't I?  So yea…it's alright.  All these girls keep looking at me funny…as a matter of fact…so do they guys…Tomoyo!! Help!! Ack…overreaction…hehe…anyways…I really wish you could be here.  I miss you so much…Anyways…I have to go now…Bye!! Don't forget to meet me at the train station next week._

_Eriol _

Haha!! We see now…so our sweet little Tomoyo-chan has an admirer?  No? Ah…this is the best friend, yes? He seems very sweet.  You blush, little plum blossom.  Thinking of your prince?

Please, don't throw things at me Tomoyo.  I might get hurt.

That wasn't very nice. What of this meeting? Tell me more, would you sweet?  

We watch as our sweet Tomoyo-chan runs a shaky hand through her hair.  She gets up.  Going somewhere, sweet?  She shakes her head.  Ah…It is late.  She nods.  Time for bed, yes?  Moonlight from the open window shines onto her as she strips off her shirt.  Pale skin glows.  Aah, our little Tomoyo-chan looks like an angel ne? No wonder this Eriol fellow is infatuated with you.  

Alright, alrigh.  We'll stop with the Eriol jokes.

If you insist.  Just a friend.  Yes, yes.  We get it.

Would you like to put some clothes on sweet?  The moon is blushing, seeing you undressed.  Such soft skin, well defined curves.  How cute.  She blushes.  Our Tomoyo-chan rushes to slip on a nightie.

That does not make much of a difference.  You still look half-naked.  

Alright, alright.  We will leave…

….leave you to your dreams of E-r-i-o-l

You don't really mean that do you, sweet? Twas awfully mean.  Yes?  Hmm…maybe it would be best if we leave you alone for the time being.

Shall we go see what this 'Eriol' looks like? Yes? Very well.

Ah! Look.  There he is.  A very fine piece of work, is he not?  Such chiselled features, a wonderfully sculpted body.  That was quite clichéd yes?  But still, it is true.  He must be one of those air-headed men that spend half their life working out their bodies at the gym.

What's this?  Music? Poetry?  All his?  Our boy may not be such an air-head after all.  Can't say Tomoyo-chan doesn't have an eye for things.  Shall we read a bit?  Yes.  Would not our Tomoyo-chan and this fellow look adorable together? Maybe? We shall see.  Let us read.  These scribbles look interesting.

_A part of you has grown in me, together forever we shall be, never apart, maybe in distance, but not in heart_

_"I don't know whether to smile because you are my friend, or cry because that's all you'll ever be."_

That is enough.  Hmmm…There is more to this boy than we thought.  

Akeiz….hehhe…that's all for chapter 2…did it suck? I was trying out a different style of writing.  I read it in a book called "The Dress Lodger". It's a really good book!! I forget who wrote it now, but yea…it's about a hooker and what her experiences during the cholera plague.  It's written really well.  Ah.  And those 2 quotes are not mine…THEY ARE NOT MINE.  I got them from a site.  Btw, if anyone recognises who they're by, please inform  me.


	3. Chp 3

Heyla everybody!! Sorry I haven't posted anything for soooo long!! I've been bogged down with so much homework it's not funny o.O* Mysterio!! My sincerest apologies…I think you are actually the only who is reading my story, but yes…never mind…this is for you ;) so yea…enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only this story.

"Tomoyo-chan! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I signed up for stage crew, and yea…I got stuck as a stage hand.  I never knew you were in crew as well"

"Hahaha!! Yea, our school only has one crew for everything, so yea, the stage manager picked me and my friends to crew for the musical"

"Funkiness!  You know? I think this won't be so bad after all.  Anyways, I have to go now.  Catch you later Eriol!"

"Bai"

Eriol watched as the purple haired girl walked gracefully down the steps and out of the hall of his school.  Eriol and Tomoyo each went to single sex-schools, and their schools happened to be brother and sister.  Every year, their schools' put on a combined musical, where people from both their schools were in.  The musical was going to be set at his school, since it was the bigger of the two schools.  Stage crew was made up of costumes, sound, props, lighting and stagehands - which was what he was.  A stagehand's job was to move the sets for scene changes.  He wondered if Tomoyo would be able to move the sets - some of them were quite heavy and Tomoyo didn't exactly look all that strong.  _Oh wells_…_guess we'll find out just how strong she is soon._  

Rehearsals were on weekends for a month.  The stagehands would all be squashed up backstage, cramped on a bed (prop) that had been stacked on top of another just like it, and in pitch dark.

******Change of scene********

Tomoyo yawned.  The musical was starting to get really boring.  It was only a week until the first show, and all the stagehands had heard the musical over and over many times.  They even knew most of the lyrics to the songs.  _We really are a pathetic bunch, singing the songs every time they're played.  But it's so boring just sitting here…and we're not allowed to talk properly either._  She shivered.  It was cold and she didn't have a jumper with her.

She walked over to where Eriol was leaning on the wall.  "Eriol? It's really cold…" He slid his arm around her.  "Where's you're jumper?"

"Didn't bring one today…was supposed to be hot…it probably is outside, but not in this pitch dark" He chuckled to himself and tightened his arm around her.

******The next day*******

Tomoyo sat on the bed as usual with the other stagehands while they were waiting for the cast to get themselves organised.

*Yawn* "Man, I'm so tired!"

"Hahahah!! Tomoyo, you're always sleepy," said Peter, another stage hand

"Well it's not my fault we always have 10am starts" she retorted with a pout.

"10am's not THAT early Tomoyo.  You should've gone to sleep earlier," said Sam, another stage hand.  Tomoyo just yawned again.  Eriol lay behind her, so she just leant back and nestled her head on his stomach and closed her eyes.  She felt his hand gently stoke her head and she sighed contentedly as she fell asleep.

During the lunch break, Mandy and Tomoyo were exploring the school grounds.  The rest of the guys had gone somewhere else and since Tomoyo and Mandy were the only two girls that were stage hands, they thought they'd better.  "Um…Tomoyo? I don't mean to pry, but like…are you and Eriol going out?" Tomoyo threw her head back and began to laugh hysterically.  After she has calmed down, she answered Mandy.  "No, hahaha!! We're not.  Why do you ask that?" Mandy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Cause he's always holding you, and you're always leaning on him and it looks like you're going out."  Tomoyo cheeks reddened slightly.  True, he WAS always holding her, but that was only because she had been really tired and had been trying to catch a bit of a nap.  Yet somehow the thought of them going out sent shivers down her spine.  He was just being nice and letting him lean on her.  That's all.  Eriol was just being the sweet best friend he had always been, right?  She shrugged mentally.  _No point in beating myself over the head 'bout it._  "Hehehe…I think it's just you Mandy.  You and Peter have been getting kinda cosy too.  Are YOU two going out?" Tomoyo asked with a mischievous grin caressing her features.  Mandy blushed red as a tomato and shrieked a loud "NO!!!"

Tomoyo wiggled her fingers in her ear to try and restore what little hearing had not been destroyed by the emphatic answer.  "Geez…just asking…I'm standing right next to you, so you don't have to yell you know."  Mandy looked sheepish.  "Heheh…yea…I know…but yea…I don't like him or anything…and yea…don't wanna lead him on or nothing…cause he's a really nice guy and I don't wanna hurt him none."   

"Aaaaaawwwwwww…but you guys look so CUTE together."  Mandy glared at Tomoyo and began chucking whatever junk she could find in her pockets.  

"HAHAH!! Oi!!! Mandy!! Stop throwing you're junk at me girl!! HAHAHA!! Ok, Oki, I take it back…you and Peter don't look cute together…heheheh…*cough cough*…"  Mandy glared poisonously at Tomoyo, who just coughed lightly.  "Shall we go look for the others now"  
"Yes Tomoyo, we should" And they walked off to look for their friends.

AIE!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO DODGY!! *sob*…man…I can't do nothing right these days…oh wellz…I'll just post it and see how you guys like it…PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
